Christmas Miracle
by holysmokesphan
Summary: Dan and Phil have been fighting lately, and it's made their eight year old daughter pretty upset. Especially with Christmas right around the corner. Dan takes their daughter to meet Santa, and a miracle happens.


"For God sakes. Not again, Phil!" Dan Lester screamed from the kitchen. He sighed as he walked over to the cabinet doors and shut all of the cabinets that were opened.

"You rang?" Phil, Dan's husband, asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"You've made another bloody mess in the kitchen!" Dan yelled as he looked over at Phil.

"It's just a small mess. What's the big deal?" Phil asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"It's a big deal because you make a mess and then I have to clean it up," Dan snapped.

"You're in a mood today," Phil snapped back at him.

Dan glared at Phil. "You're 32 years old Phil. When are you going to start taking care of yourself?" He asked as he started picking up trash from the counter.

"Like you're any fucking better! Have you seen how messy our room is?" Phil yelled.

"I actually clean after myself so don't you fucking dare blame me!" Dan yelled back at him.

Eight year old Veronica Anne Lester sighed as she stood by the kitchen door, listening as her two father's fought with each other. They've been doing this a lot recently, and she hated whenever they screamed at each other like this. It was usually never this bad.

Christmas was in just a week and Veronica was scared that her father's would still be fighting with each other and they weren't going to be happy on Christmas. She was tired of them fighting all the time, but she was eight years old... what was she supposed to do?

It was a couple hours later, around 5 o'clock when Dan walked into Veronica's room.

"Hey princess, ready to go to the mall to meet Santa?" Dan asked, smiling as he saw his daughter coloring in the coloring books he and Phil had just got her a couple of weeks ago.

"Yay!" Veronica yelled excited. She dropped her crayons and slid off of her bed.

"Get your shoes on. We're leaving early so we don't have to wait in line," Dan told her.

"Is Papa coming?" Veronica asked as she looked up at Dan.

The smile on Dan's face immediately faded as soon as she asked about Phil. "I-I'm afraid not,"

"Why not?" Veronica asked as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Something came up and he wasn't able to make it. I'm really sorry sweetheart," Dan said. He sighed. "But me and you will still go and we'll have a great time meeting Santa, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I'll get my shoes on," Veronica said. She walked out of her bedroom.

Dan sighed and then he turned around and walked into the lounge, where Phil was sitting on the couch. You can tell that Phil had definitely been crying, and it broke Dan's heart.

"We're leaving," Dan whispered. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Just go, okay Dan?" Phil snapped as he looked over at Dan.

"Phil," Dan whispered as he stared at Phil in shock.

"I just really don't want to see you right now," Phil said quietly.

Dan went to say something but he stopped when Veronica walked in. "Ready to go Nic?"

"Yeah daddy," Veronica said. She ran over to Phil and gave him a hug.

Phil smiled slightly as he hugged her back. "Have a good time meeting Santa, alright?" He said. "I promise I'll make it up to you for not going with you." He glanced up at Dan.

"Come on Nic, we don't wat to be late," Dan said.

"Okay daddy," Veronica said. She ran over to Dan.

Dan smiled and then he picked her up. He looked at Phil once more before he turned around and walked out of the house with Veronica, ready to get out of the house for a little while.

"There he is! There's Santa!" Veronica yelled excited as she jumped up and down.

Dan couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's excitement.

They've been waiting in line for nearly a half an hour to meet Santa Clause.

"What are you going to ask Santa for?" Dan asked.

"Dad, I can't tell you. I want it to be a secret," Veronica said.

"Oh, alright then. Look, we're next," Dan said as they stepped closer.

"Next!" The elf that was standing by Santa shouted.

Veronica squealed excitedly and then she ran up to Santa Clause, not even waiting for Dan.

"Hello little girl. What's your name?" Santa asked as he picked her up.

"My name's Veronica," She said with a grin on her face as she sat on his lap.

"That's a very pretty name," Santa said. "Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Uh huh... I promise I've been a real good girl!" Veronica said, nodding.

"Good, good. What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked.

Veronica thought for a few seconds before she looked at Santa. "My daddies have been fighting a lot lately, and I'm worried something bad will happen to them. I want us to be a happy family together, especially on Christmas. Can you help them?" She asked.

"Ah, I see..." Santa chuckled. "Don't you worry Miss Veronica. It's going to be just fine, I have a feeling they'll be a Christmas miracle this year. Alright? Enjoy your Christmas," he said.

Veronica smiled. "Thank you Santa!" She hugged him tightly.

"Merry Christmas!" Santa called as he sat Veronica back down on the ground.

Veronica giggled as she ran back over to Dan and held her hands up.

"How was it?" Dan asked as he picked Veronica up and held onto her.

"I asked for something really special," Veronica said with a smile.

"That's good. How about we go get something to eat before we go home?" Dan suggested.

Veronica nodded. "Yes please! I'm starved daddy," she said.

Dan couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Nic. Let's go," he said.

"How was it?" Phil asked when Dan walked into the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, with his laptop sitting beside him. "Did she have a good time meeting Santa?"

"Do you care?" Dan asked, sighing as he walked over to the dresser.

"You know very damn well that I care," Phil snapped. "What's the matter with you?"

"You couldn't have put our differences aside to take our daughter to meet Santa Clause? Do you know how disappointed she was you didn't go?" Dan hissed, as he turned to look at Phil. "Fuck. I'm so sick and tired of all of this fighting!" He yelled as he threw his arms up.

"I-I didn't know we had differences," Phil whispered. He took a deep breath and then he stood up from the bed. "We need to figure something out Dan. We're falling apart."

Dan nervously looked up at Phil. "We've been together since I was sixteen," He whispered.

"It's been twelve years. Are we really going to ruin that because of silly little fights?" Phil asked. He reached over and grabbed Dan's hands, gently pulling him closer.

"Veronica knows we've been fighting," Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"We can't keep doing this. We need to figure something out. For us, and for her," Phil said.

"I agree," Dan whispered. He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him.

Phil closed his eyes as he kissed Dan back. It had been a good few days since he had properly been kissed by Dan because of all the fighting, and he certainly did miss it.

"I miss you," Dan whispered as he pulled away from Phil. "Promise no more fighting?"

"I promise," Phil sighed. "And... I promise to stop leaving so many messes."

"That's all I ask. You know how much of a neat freak I am," Dan said.

Phil chuckled. "I know. Believe me... I do know," he whispered.

Dan smiled and then he hugged Phil tightly. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too Bear," Phil whispered as he hugged him back.

It was a week later and Christmas was finally here.

Dan and Phil have finally stopped arguing, and Veronica had noticed. She was happy that her two daddies were happy again and were loving each other instead of fighting.

That's all she wanted for Christmas, really. Her two daddies to be happy with each other.

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Veronica yelled as she ran into Dan and Phil's bedroom and jumped on the bed. "Come on! Let's open presents! Please, come on!"

Dan groaned and then he turned and hid his face in Phil's chest. "Make it stop," he whined.

Phil laughed as he wrapped his arms around, rubbing his back. "You know she won't,"

"Papa! You promised we could get up early to open presents!" Veronica yelled.

Phil opened one eye and then he looked over at the clock, groaning when he saw that it was 7am. "Nic, it's 7 o'clock in the moaning. It's too early to be up," he whined.

"It's never to early for Christmas!" Veronica yelled as she jumped and landed on Phil's legs.

"Why did we ever decide to have a kid?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"Lord knows why. Kids can be such a pain in the ass," Phil said. He laughed when he saw the look on Veronica's face. "But its a good thing we love them so much, yeah?"

Veronica grinned. "Can we please go open presents?" She begged.

"Give us five minutes. Daddy needs to wake up," Phil chuckled as he looked down at Dan.

"Daddy needs to sleep," Dan mumbled as he pulled the blanket over his head.

Veronica rolled her eyes and then she got off the bed. "Five minutes and that's it!" She warned before she walked out of the bedroom without saying another word.

"She's a bossy one, ain't she?" Phil asked, raising her eyebrows.

Veronica bit her lip as she stood by the door and listened to her dads.

"It's a good thing I love her so much," Dan said as he sat up.

"Merry Christmas love," Phil said, smiling as he looked up at Dan.

"Mm, Merry Christmas," Dan leaned down and kissed Phil a few times. "I love you."

"I know you do," Phil whispered. "And I love you too."

Veronica smiled, and she sighed happily. "It's a Christmas miracle," she whispered.


End file.
